Maze of Death
by Alfaribi
Summary: Sebuah kota yang awalnya baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba diperburuk dengan sebuah isu yang menjadi kenyataan. Isu tersebut menjerat Len masuk ke dalam permainan yang dapat merenggut nyawanya.


Disclaimer:  
>Vocaloid © Yamaha<br>Maze of Death © Alfaribi

Re-edited by Adelia-chan

Genre: Horror/Friendship

Rated: M

Warning(s): Gore, Backsound, Typo, Dll.

.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

First Blood

* * *

><p>19 September 2019.<p>

Di kota ini terjadi rumor yang cukup mengerikan, di mana ada beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan setelah 3 minggu kemudian mereka di temukan dalam keadaan meninggal tanpa kepala. Kejadian ini tidak pernah diungkit atau ditelusuri lebih jauh oleh pemerintah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ada seseorang yang selamat dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya, akan tetapi orang yang selamat ini tidak waras, selalu meneriakkan kata-kata aneh semacam, "Lari lah, atau kalian mati." Dan juga. "Jika sudah tertangkap, jiwa kalian akan terperangkap selamanya," begitulah kata orang tersebut.

Orang yang selamat itu kini berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa di kota kami, karena beberapa orang berfikir dia hanyalah orang sakit jiwa yang sengaja melukai dirinya.

20 September 2019, pukul 5 pagi tepat.

Kejadian aneh tiba-tiba datang pagi ini. Di mana kabut tebal menutupi seluruh kota, aku mendapat pesan dari temanku agar menutup seluruh jendela, dan aku mengikuti sarannya.

Pagi itu tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar dari rumahnya, karena aku penasaran, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju lantai bawah. Akan tetapi langkahku terhenti karena aku mendengar suara aneh di luar, suara itu adalah suara teriakan seorang wanita. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat melalui jendelaku.

Ketika aku membuka jendela, aku melihat beberapa orang menggunakan jubah hitam sedang membawa sebuah karung, akan tetapi karung itu penuh bercak berwana merah.

Salah satu dari mereka sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu itu memiliki bentuk wajah.

'_Ke-kepala_?' batinku.

Setelah melihat hal tersebut aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan bersembunyi di bawah selimutku.

Tidak berselang lama aku dikagetkan karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku tetap bersembunyi di bawah selimutku dan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan orang yang membuka pintuku.

Detik tiap detik berlalu, sepertinya orang itu belum pergi sama sekali. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, nafasku sudah mulai sesak karena ketakutan. Ingin sekali aku memberanikan diri membuka selimutku dan melihat siapa sebenarnya yang masuk, akan tetapi tubuhku tidak dapat digerakan. Ingin mulutku berteriak, akan tetapi mulutku tidak dapat terbuka, dan rasanya suaraku terhenti di tenggorokan.

Semakin lama hawa yang aku rasakan semakin aneh, dan orang yang masuk tersebut belum melakukan kontak fisik terhadap diriku. Tidak berselang lama, langkah kaki itu semakin cepat, dan berhenti di sekitarku. Lalu dia menaiki kasurku.

'_Habislah diriku,_' batinku.

Keringatku bercucuran, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, nafasku semakin tersentak. Sampai aku berfikir, jika orang itu menusukku, setidaknya buatlah aku langsung mati.

Orang itu melangkah menyusuri kasurku, hingga saat ini aku dapat melihat bayangannya.

Saat dia menyentuhku, aku berteriak hebatnya.

"GHAAAA!" teriakku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Orang itu terjatuh, aku menghadap ke arah orang tersebut.

"Si-siapa? Haaa, Lenka? Ada apa?" kataku sambil bertanya karena sosok yang kulihat ternyata adalah adikku.

"Aduh, kakak, kenapa kau mendorongku seperti ini?" dia berbalik bertanya.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku, lalu menarik adikku untuk masuk ke dalam selimutku.

"Cepat bersembunyi," perintahku.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya adikku.

"Apa kau tidak melihat? Tadi pagi ada sekelompok orang berkeliaran membawa tubuh dan juga kepala," jawabku.

Adikku hanya menatapku bingung.

Lalu dia memegang keningku.

"Kakak enggak kenapa-kenapakan?" tanya adikku, lalu dia bangkit.

"Hey, cepat sembunyi," kataku.

"Ayo kak, katanya hari ini kita mau ke mall, aku mau membeli sesuatu," ucap adikku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ha? Sekarang kan pukul 5 pagi?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengigau lagi, sekarang sudah pukul 9.30," jawab adikku.

'_Hah?_' batinku.

"Yasudah aku tunggu di bawah, kata Mama makanan juga sudah siap," ucap adikku lalu pergi.

'_Mungkin karena efek rumor tersebut, jadi aku bermimpi yang tidak-tidak,_' batinku.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku untuk menyapa pagi yang cerah ini, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah karung yang berada di bawah pohon besar tersebut. Karung itu berlambangkan segi 6 dengan warnah merah darah.

"I-Itu bukan mimpi," kataku.

Aku bergegas menutup jendela, lalu pergi ke lantai bawah.

Di lantai bawah aku melihat orang tuaku sedang beraktifitas seperti biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu aku keluar rumah, tapi sebelum aku membuka pintu luar, adikku bertanya kepadaku.

"Kak, mau kemana?" tanya adikku.

"Keluar sebentar," jawabku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku benar-benar kaget, dan terjatuh.

"Haaaaaa!" teriakku.

Orang tuaku, dan adikku datang menghampiriku.

Aku melihat 2 sosok pria tinggi menggunakan topi berada di depanku.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," ucap salah satu pria tersebut.

"Ada siapa, Len?" tanya Ibuku.

Ibuku menatap mereka.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya?" tanya Ibuku.

"Maaf, karena kami datang tiba-tiba. Anda tidak perlu tahu nama saya, tapi kami dari detektif kepolisian setempat," ucap orang yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Oh, silahkah masuk dulu," ucap Ibuku sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Aku bangkit.

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya sebentar saja. Jika kau melihat ada yang mencurigakan segera telpon kami," ucap seorang yang lebih tua itu sambil memberi sebuah kartu nama kepadaku.

Lalu mereka pergi.

Aku melihat kearah kartu tersebut, kartu itu berwarna hitam, tidak bertuliskan nama, tidak bertuliskan alamat juga. Hanya sebuah nomer, dan nomer itu juga sangatlah ganjil.

'_130981582413,_' batinku membaca nomer tersebut.

"Wah aneh sekali ya mereka, yasudah kamu mandi dulu Len," ucap Ibuku.

Lalu mereka kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Aku masih terdiam di depan rumahku, menatap kartu ini dengan seksama. Jika aku pikir, tidak ada sebuah kartu sim yang berawalan dengan angka _13 _dan juga kartu ini sangatlah aneh. Di setiap sisinya bertuliskan sebuah angka lagi dalam ukuran kecil. Yaitu angka _132154513_. Setelah itu aku membalik kartu ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut karena di balik kartu ini ada lambang yang baru saja aku lihat, yaitu lambang bintang segi 6, dan di tengah-tengah lambang tersebut ada sebuah kalimat, kalimat itu.

"Death Game?" ucapku.

Jantungku kembali berpacu, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhku. Aku melangkah keluar untuk mencari orang tersebut, akan tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan karung yang di bawah pohon itu juga sudah menghilang.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, dan kali ini aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku kembali ke dalam rumah, karena saat aku berada di luar rumah tadi, aku merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

Saat aku berada di dalam rumahku, aku kembali ke kamarku, dan mengambil ponselku. Aku mencoba menghubungi nomer tersebut, akan tetapi nomer itu tidak ada.

Kali ini aku berfikir untuk menambahkan angka _0 _di depannya, akan tetapi juga tidak bisa, aku juga telah mencoba mengkombinasi dengan angka yang berada di setiap ujung kartu tersebut, hasilnya juga nihil. Tapi kali ini aku mendapatkan sebuah balasan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk, nama dari pesan itu tidak ada, tetapi di pesan tersebut ada 3 digit nomer. Nomer tersebut adalah _131_. Dan pesan tersebut berbunyi "Selamat datang, selamat menikmati."

Aku mencoba menghapus pesan tersebut, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan baru. Kali ini dari nomer _0134512464_.

'_Sepertinya nomer ini normal-normal saja,_' batinku.

Aku membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

_Dear new visitor,_

_We are from ASKA, and we inform to you to prepare your self, because you are already joined us in this game, thank you before._

Aku benar-benar terkejut, aku menjatuhkan ponselku lalu berlari menuju lantai bawah. Tapi langkahku terhenti karena di tangga aku melihat sosok gadis menggunakan jubah, membawa _stungun_.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam, lalu gadis itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Tidak berselang lama dia menerjangku, aku berusaha melawannya dengan segala kemampuanku.

_Bugggh_!

Aku berhasil memukul kepalanya dan dia terjatuh, di saat dia terjatuh aku mengambil _stun gun_ nya dan menggunakan itu ke arah tubuhnya,

_Zzzzrrrrrtt_!

Dia mengejang, lalu pingsan.

Aku heran, karena dari mana gadis ini bisa masuk? Dan mengapa tidak terdengar apa-apa di bawah?

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melangkah menuju lantai bawah, tapi sebelum itu aku mengintip terlebih dahulu. Kami bertarung di atas, dan suara pukulan seharusnya terdengar sampai bawah. Dan seharusnya mereka datang menemuiku.

'_Tidak ada siapa-siapa,_' batinku.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

_Buggggh_!

Ada seseorang yang memukulku dari belakang, dengan setengah sadar aku melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah, dan dia menggunakan kalung bintang segi enam. Setelah itu dia menyerangku menggunakan _stungun_ dan membuat diriku menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu aku bermimpi, di dalam mimpiku, aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang membunuh satu sama lain, aku juga melihat ada beberapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan seksual terhadap seorang gadis kecil.

Aku berbalik, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menyerangku dengan kapak besar.

Setelah itu aku tersadar.

"Di mana ini?" kataku.

"Sepertinya ini kamarku," ucapku.

Aku terbangun di dalam kamarku sendiri, tapi kondisi kamarku gelap. Ini tidak biasa, karena aku membiarkan lampu kamarku selalu menyala, karena aku tidak dapat tidur di kegelapan.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan mengingat semua kejadian yang ku alami.

"A-adikku? Orang tuaku?" ucapku, aku langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

Akan tetapi kamarku terkunci.

'_Hah? terkunci? siapa yang menguncinya?_' batinku.

Kali ini aku menemukan tombol aneh di samping pintu kamarku.

'_Pengaman? Tapi sejak kapan aku memiliki pengaman di kamarku? Lagian, seharusnya pengaman ini ada di luar kamar,_' batinku.

Aku kembali terduduk di kasurku. Tapi kali ini bukan karena berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, kali ini aku merasa kantuk yang luar biasa, mataku terasa berat. Aku mengalah dengan rasa kantuk itu, aku membiarkan diriku tertidur sejenak.

21 September 2019, pukul 8 pagi. Begitulah yang tertera di jam alarmku.

Kali ini alarmku tidak menyala, dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku sama sekali. Seharusnya pagi ini ada yang membangunkanku. Hari ini, bahkan aku lupa hari apa ini. Di alarmku hanya tertera tanggal, bukan hari.

Aku membuka jendelaku dan menyapa hangatnya pagi. Aku mengingat semua kejadian kemarin, akan tetapi sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku keluar kamarku, dan menuju lantai bawah, aku melihat orang tuaku dan adikku beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Lalu aku berbicara kepada adikku.

"Lenka, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya kemarin sepertinya kau sakit. Jadi kau hanya tidur seharian," jawab adikku Lenka

"Dan hari ini harus jadi yah ke mallnya," tambah adikku.

"Oke," kataku.

'_Jadi benar itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa itu terasa sangat nyata,_' batinku.

Lalu aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama adikku.

Pukul 12.00.

Siang ini udara cukup panas, aku dan adikku pergi ke mall yang berada di alun-alun kota, tempat tinggal kami tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Kota ini sangatlah aneh, seluruh toko kecuali mall tersebut tutup secara mendadak. Dan sekolah termasuk SMA kami pun tutup, kami dipaksa libur selama waktu yang tidak ditetapkan oleh sekolah.

Ini sudah terjadi sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, semenjak ada beberapa orang yang hilang.

Kami memasuki mall tersebut, di dalam mall seperti biasa, banyak orang yang melakukan transaksi. Karena satu-satunya mall yang buka di kota ini, mall ini menyediakan seluruh kebutuhan kota ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku kepada adikku.

"Hhhmm, entahlah. Tunggu sebentar di sini kak," ucap adikku lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menunggu di lantai bawah. Oh ya, gedung mall ini terdiri dari 13 lantai, mall ini tidak memiliki tempat parkir, jadi bagi yang menggunakan kendaraan wajib parkir di tempat-tempat parkiran yang cukup jauh dari gedung ini. Maka dari itu, kami tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi saat kesini.

30 menit berlalu, adikku tak kunjung datang, dan aku merasakan hal aneh. Orang-orang di sekitarku seluruh wajahnya datar, bahkan tidak memiliki eskpresi apapun.

15 menit kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, ada beberapa orang bersenjata masuk ke dalam mall dan menembaki orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku bersembunyi menyelamatkan diriku. Tapi saat aku melirik kembali ke arah orang bersenjata itu, orang itu hilang. Dan korban yang tewas tadi juga menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan darahnya pun sudah tidak ada. Orang-orang mulai menatapku aneh.

'_Apa ini indra ke 6_?' batinku.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sakit. Dan anehnya aku melihat korban yang tadi ditembaki berjalan masuk ke dalam mall.

'_Bu-bukannya mereka yang ditembaki tadi?_' batinku.

'_Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang lagi kacau hari ini,_' pikirku.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku untuk memutuskan mencari adikku.

Karena sudah 45 menit berlalu dia belum juga kembali, dan aku sangat khawatir padanya. Dia gadis SMA berumur 15 tahunan, dan kami hanya beda 1 tahun saja. Akan tetapi kemampuan inteleknya sangat luar biasa. Tetapi dia memiliki kelemahan, yaitu fisiknya yang sangat lemah sekali, dan dia sangat mudah tidak sadarkan diri jika sangat ketakutan.

Aku menuju lantai 2, karena sebelumnya adikku melewati sini juga, dan aku tidak melihat dia menaiki eskalator menuju lantai 3. Aku menusuri toko demi toko. Akan tetapi tidak ketemu juga.

'_Akh, ada apa ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali,_' batinku

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali.

Kali ini aku berhalusinasi tentang sesuatu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada seorang lelaki berbadan besar, membawa gergaji mesin. Dia mulai menyerang seluruh orang yang berada di lantai 2 ini, akan tetapi yang membuatku binggung, mereka tidak lari sama sekali. Setelah selesai melihat halusinasi itu aku tersadar kembali.

Aku mengecek jam tanganku.

"Pukul 13.01," kataku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti waktu berhenti. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghitung sampai angka 13.

"1,2,3,4 ... 13," ucapku menghitung dalam hati.

Setelah itu aku kembali melihat jamku.

'_12.00?_' batinku.

Aku menyadari kalau aku sekarang berada di lantai bawah kembali.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa waktu mengulang kembali? Apa karena aku berhitung? Atau ini sebenarnya hipnotis saja?_' batinku.

Tapi kali ini sangat beda, memang benar sekarang waktu kembali seperti saat aku masuk ke mall ini. Tapi sekarang mall ini berubah, seluruh mall ini menjadi sepi. Dan banyak bertuliskan darah.

Dari lantai 5 aku melihat seseorang ingin terjun. Sebelum dia terjun dia berteriak.

"Jika kau tertangkap, maka kau akan terperangkap!" teriak pemuda tersebut lalu terjun bunuh diri dari lantai 5.

Aku mendekat kepada orang tersebut, untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar manusia.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Mengapa kau terjun?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau sudah mati?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya terdiam.

'_Mungkin benar, dia sudah mati,_' batinku.

Tiba-tiba dia memegang kakiku.

"K-kau, apa kau mentandatangani surat perjanjian setan?" tanya pria itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku berbalik bertanya.

Dia melihat ke arah atas lalu kembali melihat ke arahku.

"L-Lariii, cepat Lariiii!" teriak pemuda itu.

Aku mengambil langkah 5 meter darinya. Tiba-tiba dari atas jatuh berbagai senjata tajam yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Aku terkejut hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" celotehku.

Dari sebuah celah senjata tajam itu, menggelindinglah sebuah mata.

"M-mata?!" teriakku.

Tiba-tiba mata itu bergerak melirik ke arahku.

"Waaaaaa!" teriakku.

Lalu aku tersadar aku berada di tempat tunggu lantai 2.

"Ada apa dik? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya petugas kebersihan.

Aku menarik nafas kembali, sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mimpi buruk."

Petugas itu tertawa.

"Makanya, jangan tertidur di tempat seperti ini," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku bangkit, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu aku melanjutkan pencarian adikku. Tapi sebelum itu aku menelponnya, akan tetapi tidak di angkat.

Aku mengikuti naluriku, kakiku membawaku kesebuah tempat yang berada di lantai 2 ini. Tempat ini sangatlah aneh, di mana tidak ada orang sekalipun di tempat ini, akan tetapi banyak toko-toko yang menjual benda-benda aneh.

"Dik, silahkan dilihat-lihat barang-barang di sini. Mana tahu saja dapat menyelamatkanmu nanti," ucap kakek-kakek yang menjual atribut dan juga senjata.

'_Senjata? Benar juga, dari pesan kemarin bukannya aku disuruh mempersiapkan diri?_' batinku.

Aku melihat sebuah _Revolver_ dan juga _Stungun_.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu beli," ucap penjual tersebut.

"Berapa _stungun _ini?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau tipe yang tidak melukai seseorang, hahahaha," ucap kakek-kakek itu.

Dia tidak menjawab harga sama sekali. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memanggilku.

"Kaaak," ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Lenka, kemana saja kau?" tanyaku dengan sedikit marah.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, sudah 4 jam nih," Lenka berbalik marah.

"4 jam?" kataku.

Lalu aku memeriksa jamku.

'_Pukul 4.05? perasaan tadi masih pukul, tunggu? Apa karena aku ketiduran tadi?_' batinku.

"Yasudah aku minta maaf," kataku meminta maaf kepada Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak, tapi ngapain kakak kesini? Tempat inikan sudah lama ditutup," ucap adikku.

"Hah? Tadi kaka-" aku menoleh ke balakang, ucapanku terputus karena bingung.

Tidak ada toko apapun di sini, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, bahkan gelap dan berdebu.

Lalu aku mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

Aku membaca pesan tersebut.

_Are you ready?_

"Apa maksud dari pesan ini?" ucapku sambil menunjukan pesan itu kepada adikku.

"Mungkin ada orang yang ingin iseng kepada kakak," kata adikku mencoba menenangkanku. Karena saat itu aku sudah benar-benar panik.

Aku menarik adikku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, dan kami keluar dari gedung itu. Kami menaiki bus menuju komplek perumahan kami. Di sepanjang perjalanan adikku hanya terdiam saja, aku mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi kau beli apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku membeli beberapa alat menggambar kak," jawab Lenka.

"Tapi di mana barang bawaanmu? Aku tidak melihatnya," tanyaku lagi.

"Di dalam tasku," jawabnya lagi.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau membawa tas? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Kau sepertinya sedang sakit kak, kan dari tadi aku membawa tasku," jawab Lenka.

Aku terdiam.

'_Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan hal aneh yang baru-baru ini terjadi yang membuatku menjadi tidak waspada seperti ini,_' batinku.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku untuk mencari permen yang aku bawa dari rumah.

"Makan sedikit permen dapat menenangkan pikiranku," kataku sendirinya.

Tapi yang aku temukan lain, aku mengeluarkan benda yang ada di celanaku.

"_Stungun?_" kataku.

"Waaaa, kakak beli di mana itu?" tanya adikku.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan, kita harus segera pulang," ucapku.

Aku memasukan kembali _stungun _itu ke celanaku.

Setibanya kami di rumah orang tua kami menyambut baik kami. Adikku langsung pergi ke kamarnya, sedangkan aku menuju kamarku.

Aku berbaring sebentar di kasurku, hingga aku benar-benar tertidur terlelap.

Di dalam tidurku aku bermimpi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, di mana orang tuaku dibunuh secara sadis oleh seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam tersebut. Di mimpiku aku sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari besar yang berada di kamarku. Bayangan pembunuh tersebut sampai di depan pintuku. Aku mengintip melalui celah lemarikku. Dia masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa adikku.

Dia berkata, "Jika kau tidak ingin adikmu mati, cepat keluarlah," ucap pembunuh itu sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah leher adikku.

Adikku sangat mudah tidak sadarkan diri saat ketakutan, saat di dalam mimpiku dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku ingin bergerak dan menyalamatkan adikku, akan tetapi tubuh ini terasa terikat di dalam lemari tersebut. Dan orang itu hanya berdiri saja di sana. Dia berkara seperti itu sampai ke 3 kalinya. Aku mencoba memberontak akan tetapi tidak bisa.

Karena aku tak kunjung keluar dari lemariku, dia menebas tubuh adikku dengan pisau itu. Dari bagian bawah hingga ke atas, mencabut seluruh organ dalamnya. Aku ingin berteriak saat itu, akan tetapi suaraku terasa terhenti sampai tenggorokan saja.

Lalu dia melanjutkannya, dia membelah kepala adikku, lalu mengeluarkan isi otaknya. Dia menyadari keberadaanku di dalam lemari, lalu dia melempari aku dengan organ-organ adikku.

Saat itu aku benar-benar takut sekali, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya akan tetapi tidak bisa. Aku mencoba menutup mataku.

Tidak berselang lama aku membuka mataku kembali, kali ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang disinari oleh sebuah lampu tua. Dan kali ini aku terikat di bangku.

Dari depan aku melihat 3 orang yang berada di posisi sama seperti diriku. Ayahku, Ibuku, dan Adikku. Sekilas aku berfikir senang, karena ternyata hal yang tadi hanya mimpi, dan mereka masih hidup. Tapi aku tersadar, jika kali ini bukan mimpi bagaimana?

Dari kegelapan muncul orang berjubah hitam. Dan aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah dikepung oleh mereka.

"Len, cepat tanda tangani surat ini. Atau mereka bertiga akan mati," ucap orang berjubah di depanku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Tanpa basa-basi dia memenggal kepala Ayahku.

"Tidaaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku.

"Cepat kau tanda tangani surat ini," ucapnya lagi sambil mengacungkan pisau itu kearah Ibuku yang tidak sadarkan diri.

'_Ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, aku hanya menutup mataku, lalu aku tersadar dari mimpiku,_' batinku.

Lalu aku memejamkan mataku.

"Apa kau pikir ini mimpi Len?" ucap orang yang di depanku lagi.

Aku membuka mataku, keringatku bercucuran, dan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Karena sekarang sebuah katana panjang sedang tertodong ke arahku.

"Siapa kalian? Apa ini bukan mimpi lagi?" tanyaku dengan ketakutan.

"Hahahahahaah, kau sangat lucu," ucapnya.

Lalu dia menggoreskan katana tersebut di lenganku.

"Aaaarrrggg!" teriakku kesakitan.

Darah mengucur dar lengan kananku.

Lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada lengan kiriku.

"AAAARRRRRGGGH!" teriakku.

"Kau lihat, ini bukan mimpi. Jadi?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kembali katana tersebut ke leher Ibuku.

Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu. Aku berharap saat itu hanyalah mimpi saja.

_Staaab_!

Leher Ibuku terpotong, kali ini dia menaruh kepala Ibuku di atas pahaku.

Aku melihat kepala Ibuku yang sudah terpenggal, mulutku tidak dapat berbicara, jantungku berdebar hebat.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku.

Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," ucapnya sambil memberi ancang-ancang untuk menebas adikku.

"HENTIKAAN!" teriakku.

Nafasku sudah tidak beraturan, aku menggoyangkan badanku yang membuat kepala Ibuku terjatuh dari pangkuanku menuju tanah yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku baru menyadari suatu hal, ternyata ruangan ini dipenuhi mayat yang sudah termutilasi dan digantung di dinding-dinding ruangan ini.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh adikku," ucapku memohon.

"Karena hanya dia saja keluargaku saat ini, jadi apa yang harus aku tanda tangani," ucapku lagi.

Dia membukakan ikatan yang mengikat tubuhku tadi, lalu menyodorkan sebuah berkas yang ditulis oleh tinta merah darah. Tulisan itu berbahasa aneh yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. Tapi mereka tidak membiarkan aku berfikir. Leher adikku sudah ditodongi oleh berbagai macam senjata tajam.

"Di mana alat tulisnya? Bagaimana aku bisa mentandatangani ini," ucapku.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk darah yang keluar dari lenganku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mentandatangi itu. Setelah itu aku dipukul di bagian belakang, hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri.

22 September 2019, pukul 5 pagi.

Hari ini aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak aku kenal, di sampingku adikku yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Aku tertunduk lesu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa mereka membunuh orang tuaku?" kataku pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara speaker.

"Perhatian untuk semua _player_, selamat datang di _Death Game_. Peraturan permainan sangat mudah. Buatlah _party _sebanyak 5 orang, waktu permainan adalah selamanya. Akan tetapi selama 1 minggu akan ada dari _team _kami yang akan membunuh kalian. Di sini tidak diberikan makan, jadi makanlah yang kalian temui, termasuk temanmu. Oh ya satu lagi, jika kau berhasil membunuh salah satu dari kami, kalian akan otomatis mendapat point yang bisa ditukarkan menjadi makanan. Kunci kemenangan game ini adalah-" ucap speaker itu, tapi terhenti pada saat bagian utamanya.

"Sebenarnya jika kalian tertangkap, kalian akan terperangkap selamanya. Jadi kunci game ini adalah kematian. Selamat bermain _p-la-yer_," lanjut speaker tersebut.

Adikku terbangun.

"Kak, itu berarti kita tidak dapat keluar dari sini? Dan kita akan terperangkap selamanya?" tanya adikku dengan wajah ketakutannya.

'_Itu benar, tidak ada cara keluar dari sini. Bagaimana ini_?' batinku.

"Pasti ada," jawabku mencoba menghibur adikku.

Aku dan adikku tidak pernah bertempur sebelumnya. Dan tidak mengetahui permainan apa ini.

Tiba-tiba speaker itu kembali berbunyi.

"Oh ya, kalian harus saling bunuh-membunuh untuk mendapatkan persenjataan, dan juga makanan dari mereka yang membawanya. Tempat ini dilengkapi perangkap juga, jadi sampai jumpa di neraka," ucap speaker tersebut lagi.

"APA? Bunuh membunuh antara _player_?!" teriakku.

"Kak, aku takut," ucap adikku sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Aku mengelus kepalanya.

Aku bangun dari tempatku, lalu mengulurkan tanganku kepada adikku.

"Jangan takut, aku akan bersamamu. Kita pasti selamat. Untuk saat ini, kita harus pergi dari sini. Karena aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang akan melewati tempat ini," ucapku.

Adikku menggegam tanganku dan bangkit.

"Tetap berada di belakangku, jangan sampai terpisah," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan _stungun-_ku.

Aku melirik ke arah kanan, karena di sana ada plank yang bertuliskan.

_Perangkap dapat berupa hewan buas yang sengaja dilepas di sini untuk dimakan._

"Hewan buas?" tanyaku.

_Raaawwwwrrr,_ suara hewan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Suara itu bukannya seperti suara harimau?" tanya adikku.

Aku terdiam.

Aku menggengam tangan adikku, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Mohon _review_-nya.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Party


End file.
